


Broken Home

by Misstrickster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England leaves and France has to pick up the pieces of his broken home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Home

Arthur left; he said he would be away a week, but soon a week turn to a month and a month to a year. The children kept pestering me to get remarried "He's not coming back", said Alfred, "and we need to move on date someone else, I want a new mother. “Francis sighed hearing this argument again is always hard. "No Amérique, I know he will come back" Alfred growled, "Ugh Francis, it has been two years sense we last saw him, he isn't coming back, why don't you get that!" Francis frowned as Alfred continued, "We have been mother-less for so long, stop dwelling on the pain and take care of your damn kids!"

Francis gasped "You have no idea what I am feeling!" Francis clenched his eyes shut to hold back his tears, “Yes I know you need a mother but I can't seem to get past my pain!" Alfred glared “Well maybe you should try being a father before we have someone else take the position!" Alfred stormed out the door slamming it shut as Francis crumpled to the floor as his sobs over took him. "Papa?” Matthew hugged his father, "Oui, mon cher" he whispered "It is time, I hate seeing you in this pain, please for the best of all of us, move on" Francis hugged him close and smiled sadly "For you my child I will try."

For a year I began dating various men and women as per my children's request, in and out day and day, I tried to find a suitable mother but my mind would not let me forget my first love and as time grew on I grew more weary. Eventually I gave up on finding a mate knowing my heart would never accept anyone but him. I was hoping my family would understand and as time grew on it seem to be happening until one day I was awoken to his former friend Gilbert. "Oh mon aim, what are you doing here"

Gilbert smiled sadly "Hallo Francis, I am here to relinquish your children from you", Francis jolted up "Quoi?” He stammered " Wh-what do you mean?" Gilbert frowned "You have neglected them and they came to me begging for a way out, so Ludwig and I agreed to take them" Francis frowned "but you can't do that, I am a good father I love them, you can’t take them away from me!" Gilbert frowned "You have neglected them, because of your pain, they need a better family, I am taking them from you and there is nothing you can do about it!"

He pushed the Frenchman down and walked out; Francis regained his footing and ran after him just in time to see them pull away with the rest of his life. After many weeks Francis managed to clean up and attempt to move on, he lived alone and never spoke to his sons or his former best friend, they still held great animosity for him, as he grew, he began to get some happiness back; unfortunately his thoughts were always drawn to the memory of his once beautiful life. He held no hatred for them leaving and he still loved them. “I only wish them all the happiness I could not provide to them.”


End file.
